


High School Casualties

by attack_on_alchemy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_alchemy/pseuds/attack_on_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a new student at Sina High. Things didn't start out so well but is there a chance they could get better? Or is everything going to get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this story is up on two other sites. Three if you count this one. I hope you enjoy and please send me some feedback(:

Ch 1  
Eren walked into Sina High with hesitant steps. His family just moved and he had to transfer schools yet again. He walked up and down the hallways and eventually found his locker. There was a group hanging out by the locker next to his and he couldn't get to it.   
"Umm...excuse me.." He said and tapped a brown haired girl on the shoulder.   
She turned around.  
"LEVI!! LOOK AT THIS CUTIE!!" She squealed and threw her arms around Eren.  
Eren stood there in shock.  
"C-could you um let go? I can't be late to my classes." He said.  
The girl pulled away.  
"I'm Hanji, this is Eld, Levi, Petra, Erwin, and Gunther" she said. Then she added, "if you're new you should consider joining our club."  
Eren nodded. 'Levi's kind of cute..'  
"It depe-"  
"YAY!! I'll see you there!!" Hanji said as she ran off.  
Eren shook his head and put in his locker combo. The door opened and he started shimmying his things off. Pretty soon he had all his books and music. He closed the door and was about to go find room 302 but someone stopped him.  
"Hey brat." Levi said.  
Eren looked around and saw there was no one else around.   
"Stop doing that. You're the only one I'm going to be talking to because it's unforced."  
Eren nodded. "I don't have any money for you to take. I have a brown bag lunch.. Unless you want that." He said.  
Levi looked taken aback.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Eren stared at him then laughed.  
"You're not going to take my money or lunch?"  
"Tch. Why would I do that?"  
Eren looked nervous again.  
"Nevermind. I'm gonna go to class now. Where does the club meet?"  
Levi looked him up and down.  
"Room 104 after school. See you then."  
Eren nodded and walked off.

-Time skip because Eren doesn't know where he's going-

Eren eventually found the classroom he was supposed to be in. He opened the door and the room was silent. He carefully walked in and stepped up to the teachers desk.  
"H-hi. I'm the new student in this class."  
"Ahh yes.. Jaeger. Take a seat next to Armin over there. He'll help you out."  
Eren nodded. Armin waved him over.  
"Hi. I'm Armin. We just started reading Romeo and Juliet. We are supposed to read to Act Three then answer some questions. I can help you out with them."  
Eren smiled.  
"Thanks! My name is Eren. What is the rest of your schedule like?"  
Armin reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled his schedule out. Eren grabbed his too. They put the papers side by side. "We have math, health, and english together."  
They put their schedules away and started reading again. Eren couldn't focus on the book.   
'Levi. There's something about him.. I want to learn more about him.'  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. He grabbed his things and looked at his schedule. French. Eren sighed.  
'I miss home. I miss speaking German everyday. This sucks.'  
Eren was shoved and he dropped all his things.  
"You're the new kid right?" A deep gravely voice asked.   
Eren looked up. A huge mean looking guy stood above him. All you could hear was whispering. The crowd gathered around the two. Eren stood up.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
The guy smirked and cracked his knuckles. Eren smiled inside.  
"I'm gonna show you how things are done here." The guy said.  
He took a swing at Eren. Eren ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell Eren pulled his leg up and it connected with the guys face. Everyone gasped. The guy jumped up and ran off. The group silently stared at him. Eren picked up his things and left.  
A couple doors down he found the classroom and walked in. He walked up to the teachers desk and introduced himself.   
"Oo! Okay! Take a seat next to the glum dark haired boy. I'll talk to him about tutoring you okay?"  
Eren nodded. He turned to look for the dark haired boy. He saw who is was and froze.  
It was Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say other than enjoy!

Ch 2

Eren's seat partner and future tutor was Levi.  
'How... What... Why...'  
Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he walked over to the seat next to Levi.  
"H-hi Levi." Eren said as he sat down  
"Tch. Brat." Was his only response.  
"I do have a name you know."  
"I don't doubt that. I'm going to stick with brat though."  
Eren sighed.  
'This is going to be one long ass day... Especially if we have classes together.'  
"Oi. Let me see your schedule." Levi said.  
Eren reached into his pocket and retrieved his schedule. He handed it to Levi. The raven haired man placed them side by side then started writing on Eren's. He handed the paper back. Eren stared down at the beautiful cursive.

Sit with me in Health, French, Advanced German, and Photography.

Eren made eye contact with Levi and nodded.  
After class Eren walked into the hallway and the guy from earlier was waiting with some buddies.  
"Hey! New guy! Get over here." He yelled.  
Eren walked over calmly. The guy grabbed him by the collar.  
"I'm gonna knock you senseless! You hear me! Nobody hits me and gets away with it!" He screamed into Eren's face.  
Eren reached an arm up and wiped his face.  
"God damn dude. I asked for the news, not the weather."  
If the bully's face could get any redder it did. A vein bulged out of his neck as the rage boiled over.  
"What you're asking for is a punch in the face!"   
The bully's arm came up and hit Eren in the face. Eren smiled and hit him in the nose. Blood sprayed out ran down his shirt. The guy released Eren but still went after him. Eren dodged a majority of the hits but a couple landed on him.  
'Well I'm gonna hurt later.' Eren thought.  
The brunette took a deep breath and focused. His enemy was starting to get tired and clumsy. Eren watched his movements start to become sloppy.  
'Nows my chance.'  
Eren kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face repeatedly. Pretty soon the huge guy was on the ground. His friends went after Eren too but after he took out two of them they ran. Eren wiped his hands on his jeans and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at the bruise starting to form on his face and various other parts. He wet a paper towel and wiped all the blood off him.  
'Thank God I brought some extra shirts to put in my locker.' Eren thought as he exited the bathroom.   
He ran down the hallways to his locker. He turned a corner and ran into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" He said as he bent over to help the person up.  
"Tch. You need to start paying attention to where you're going brat." Levi said and waved Eren's hand away.  
Eren rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."   
Levi stood up and looked at Eren.  
"Oi, what happened to your face?" Levi asked.  
He reached up and placed his hand on Eren's face gently.  
"Oh.. Um.. Well.. This big guy keeps picking fights with me.." He said.   
Eren was a bit flustered at the fact that Levi had his soft hand on his face. He felt his face turn a little red.  
"So.. Where is the health classroom?" Eren asked as he backed towards his locker.   
Levi dropped his hand.   
"I'll wait for you and come with you. Okay?" Levi asked and stood against the wall.  
Eren shrugged and opened his locker. He removed his bloody t-shirt and grabbed a different one from his locker. He pulled it over his head and closed the door.   
"Alright, I'm ready." The brunette said. "Uhh, Levi? Are you okay? You look a bit red.."  
Levi looked away.  
"Let's get going." He said and looked back then stopped.  
"Is that... Is that an Attack On Titan shirt?!" Levi asked.  
Eren looked down at his shirt.  
"Oh hey!! Look at that! It is. How did you know? Do you watch it?" Eren asked.  
Levi nodded then said, "you might not want to let Hanji catch you wearing that..."  
"But Leeeviiii~ why not?" A familiar female voice said.  
Levi turned around.  
"It's your death not mine!!" He yelled to Eren as he took off towards the classroom.   
"Levi! Come back!" Eren wailed as Hanji dragged him off to explain the science and heartbreak inside of Attack On Titan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After finally wrestling himself of of Hanji's grasp, Eren realized that he missed Health.  
'Well shit...'  
He pulled out his schedule and found out he had Advanced German next. After finding the classroom, he went in and introduced himself to the teacher. The teacher asked him questions about the German culture and what parts of Germany he lived in. After the short interrogation session, Eren went and found himself a seat next to Levi.  
"Why, in the bloody pits of hell, would you leave me like that?!" Eren asked Levi with a barley controlled anger.  
Levi gave a little smile.  
"You survived. That means you're going to fit in juuussst fine." He said and turned his attention to the teacher.  
Eren rolled his eyes and started paying attention to him too. At one point the teacher let the class have a break so Eren turned to Levi and opened his mouth to speak. Before any words could leave his mouth, papers were thrusted into his hands. Eren looked down at them.

Health notes. Text me if you need any help. 888-234-5469  
-Levi A.

Eren smiled to himself.  
"Thanks Levi!" Eren said happily.  
Levi nodded at him.  
Eren pulled out his phone and added Levi. He then sent him a text.

{It's Eren!}

Levi gave him a look and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read the text then added Eren to his contacts. The teacher then called the class back into order. He continued to teach the class while Eren doodled on his paper. The bell rang and Levi waited for Eren to pack up his things.   
"Let's walk to math together." Levi said.  
"Okay!" Eren said smiling.  
They exited the classroom and headed towards the math room. Levi had them stop at their lockers first. Eren waited as Levi put in his combination then pulled the door open. Eren had to stifle the laugh that quickly bubbled up. The cause for this was the fact that Levi's locker was completely neat and organized. He even had space for cleaning supplies. Levi closed his locker and headed off again. Eren ran to catch up to the shorter man. Before he reached Levi's side the bully from earlier grabbed him. ((I know I know... I just need this dude))  
Eren groaned.   
"Seriously? Again? Haven't you suffered enough today?" Eren asked.  
The bully looked raging pissed. He had sweat marks starting to form on his shirt from the barely controlled anger. He threw a punch at Eren but he dodged it and socked the dude in the stomach. The bully doubled over before lunging at Eren. The brunette wasn't expecting him to lunge so he didn't prepare himself for takedown. He head connected with the ground but he had just enough time to prepare for impact so his skull wouldn't break. He then had to switch gears and block the hits coming from above.   
"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? You, get off Eren." Levi shouted and kicked the bully in the side and he winced.   
He got off Eren and let him up.   
"I'm pretty capable of handling myself Levi."   
Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah right you damn brat. Now get up. We have a class to get to," Levi said and turned to head to class.  
Eren rolled his eyes and got up to follow. The bully reached for him again. Eren whipped around.  
"Don't even try."  
He hand retreated. Eren walked faster to try to catch up with Levi. When he reached the shorter mans side he spoke.  
"Why would you do that? I know how to handle myself okay?"  
Levi didn't respond. He turned into a classroom and found a seat in the back. Eren took the seat next to him and didn't try to talk to him again. The teacher started the class and Eren zoned out.  
'Why is the first day so complicated?' He thought.  
He pulled out his black notebook and started sketching.   
"Eren Jeager. Attention up here please." A deep and annoyed voice said.  
Eren looked up.  
"Finally. Now then, will you tell the class how to answer this question?" He asked.  
Eren started to vocally explain it but the teacher held up a hand.  
"Come up to the board and answer it."   
Eren rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the whiteboard. He grabbed a blue marker and started solving the problem. After he had gotten the answer and checked his solution he went back to his seat. The teacher looked over his answer and saw there was nothing to make fun of. He grumbled and began to teach again. The bell rang and the class rushed out. Eren and Levi were left behind as Eren put his notebook away. They headed out.   
"What's your next class?" Eren asked Levi.  
"I have an off block." He responded.  
"Lucky!! I have fitness..." Eren said.  
Levi smirked.   
"Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have some triggering subjects

Ch 4

Eren walked into the locker room and accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Hey! Watch it!" He said.  
Eren turned around and came face-to-face with a man who slightly resembled a horse. He felt a laugh bubbling up but he held it down.  
"Sorry buddy. Didn't see you there. I'm Eren." He said.  
The man crossed his arms.  
"I'm Jean. It's French."   
Eren nodded and went to change. He finally emerged into the gym and looked around. Everyone was sitting in their lines. Eren walked up to the teacher.  
"Hi, I'm the new student who joined your class." He said. The teacher nodded and pointed to the line he was supposed to sit in.   
Once he was done taking roll he unlocked the doors and sent everyone out to run laps. Eren started out slow but after the second lap he was dying. He noticed a girl sitting in the grass watching him. He gave her a little wave and she nodded. When Eren was finally done he went and stretched in the grass. The girl walked over to him.  
"Hi. I'm Mikasa. You're Eren right?"  
Eren nodded. She sat next to him.  
"I heard you took down Reiner." She said.  
"Who's Reiner?" He asked.  
Mikasa gave him a look.  
"The big guy who kept coming after you!"   
"Oh... Okay..." Eren said.   
The teacher blew his whistle and explained the game. Eren was on Mikasa's team. There were a few others but he didn't know who they were.

~Time skip because ugh exercise~

Eren walked out the front doors to the school and headed across the street. He took a seat at the park and pulled out a bag of bread. The ducks at the pond heard the crinkling and swam over. Eren ripped pieces of bread and tossed them to the ducks. His quiet moment was interrupted when Hanji ran over and hugged him from behind.  
"Eeeereeeeeennnnn!!" She exclaimed.  
Eren tried prying her arms off but it was no use, Hanji was way too strong.  
"H-how.... Did you..... Get.... This.... S-strong?" He said with some difficulty.  
She didn't respond. She just waved around with Eren.   
"Oi, shitty glasses, get off him." Levi said walking up.  
"OoOo~! Is he your man?" Hanji asked in a suggestive voice.  
"Tch," was all Levi could say.  
"Anyways! Let's go!"  
Hanji grabbed Eren and Levi's hands and pulled them inside to room 104. As soon as they walked in the door Eren stopped moving.   
'Everyone is having fun together. How is this even possible?!'  
He realized everyone was staring at him and he ducked his head.   
"Everyone! Welcome our newest member, Eren!" Hanji yelled.  
Everyone whooped and hollered. Eren's turned red and he felt super awkward.  
"Eren here just transferred from Germany. He's a sophomore and just so happens to love anime too!! Eren, who do you cosplay?" Hanji informed them.  
Eren pulled out his phone and handed her the list. Everyone rushed over and looked too. Eren stood there awkwardly and realized Levi was still next to him.  
"L-Levi... This is kind of weird to me. How come everyone is getting along? Back where I'm from people were rude and you had little cliques in side of the club. Everyone here doesn't do that. Do you know why?" Eren said.  
Levi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"I guess it's just important enough to us that we can come together like this." Levi said.  
"Levi! Eren does Attack On Titan cosplay!! We finally have. Everybody!!" Hanji yelled.  
Levi turned to Eren and sort of smiled. Eventually they were don't going through your phone and excitedly walked back to their desks to continue what they were doing. Hanji handed Eren his phone.  
"Those are amazing! I can't wait until we get to start training!" She squealed.  
Eren grinned.  
"Thanks!"   
Eren glanced down at his watch.  
"I should probably start heading home... I don't want my parents drawing wrong conclusions about me." He grumbled.  
Hanji looked sad but Levi stood up.   
"I'll take you," he said and walked out.   
Eren waved his goodbyes and followed him. Levi led him to a sleek black mustang. Eren's eyes widened as Levi unlocked the car and got in. He rolled down the window.  
"Get in. I don't have all day."  
Eren nodded and pulled open the door. Levi handed Eren his phone and Eren put his address into the GPS. Levi followed the directions Google gave him and he eventually made it to Eren's. He shut off his car. Eren pushed the door open and got out. He walked up to the door and realized Levi was following him.  
"Umm... Why are you coming up with me?" Eren said.  
"Because I want to meet your parents." Levi said.  
Levi pushed past Eren and knocked on the door. A skinny woman opened the door.  
"H-hello?" She said.  
"Hi I'm Levi. I'm Eren's friend." Levi said.   
Her eyes widened in fear.  
"Eren.. Get inside. Your father's home." She said.  
Eren's breath caught. Levi looked back and forth between them with a confused look.  
"L-Levi... You should leave..." Eren said quietly and stepped past his mother.  
She closed the door.  
"Carla! Who the fuck was at the door?" Grisha yelled.   
"I-it was E-Eren and a f-friend.." She said.  
Eren heard stumbling coming from the other room.  
"Friends eh? Haha yeah right. He's not good enough for anyone. I don't even see why we keep him." Grisha said. He took another swig from his bottle.  
Eren clenched his fists.  
"I'm not as bad as you think, asshole." Eren said.  
Grisha looked at him and threw the bottle. Eren ducked.  
"You good for nothing mistake!" Grisha yelled and threw a punch.  
Eren dodged it and hit him. Grisha stumbled back and smirked. He went after Eren again and finally got him on the ground. He beat Eren over and over until he fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Eren woke up to screaming sirens.  
"W-where am I?" He asked.  
His voice sounded raspy to him and his body hurt like hell.  
"Ma'am! Ma'am! Come quick! Eren's waking up!" A male voice screamed.  
Eren slightly turned his head and saw a raven haired man dragging a woman behind him. He felt wires being pulled and air being forced into his lungs.  
"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can!" The woman said.  
Eren blinked his eyes twice and the woman softened a little bit. She then pointed at Levi.  
"You will be accompanying Mr. Jaeger here to the ER okay?" She sort of asked.  
Levi nodded. Some men lifted Eren into the ambulance and Levi crawled in with them.  
"W-wait... Where's my mother?" Eren asked.  
The men looked at each other.  
"Well, um, she's in critical condition and we aren't sure if she's going to live..." One of them said quietly.   
Eren tried to sit up but found he was strapped to the bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"L-let me see her!! I want to see my mother!!" He yelled over and over. Levi took his hand and held onto it.  
"Eren, Eren, listen to me okay?"  
Eren slowly quieted but the tears didn't stop. He nodded over at Levi.  
"Okay. Listen good. After your mother closed the door I heard yelling. I waited outside for a bit but then I heard screaming and crying. At first I tried to bust down the door but it was locked with lots of locks. I couldn't get the door down. I called the police but by the time it got here everything inside was quiet. The police went in and saw you two lying on the floor. Your mom had dragged her bleeding and broken body over to you and held your unconscious body until she was unconscious. She would want you to be calm in this situation okay?" Levi told him quietly.  
Eren sniffled and nodded.   
"Did you guys find my poor excuse for a father?" He asked.  
Levi shook his head.  
"When the police arrived, they only found you two. They think he escaped through a window. Don't worry though, they're still looking." Levi squeezed Eren's hand.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you and your mom Eren... I'm so sorry."   
Eren looked at Levi in surprise.  
"Levi, it's not your fault.. Really. There wasn't really anything you could do." Eren squeezed Levi's hand back and then passed out.  
The men on the ambulance looked at each other and then started fixing Eren up. A few minutes later they made it to the ER and rushed him in. Levi had to sit in the waiting room until the doctors approved him. Nearly twenty minutes later a nurse came out.  
"Umm.. Is anyone here to see Mr. Jaeger?" She asked.  
Levi stood up.  
"I am." He said.  
The nurse walked over to him.   
"He can have visitors now. He's still unconscious though. The doctors are still in his room and cam give you more detail on what's going on with him. Follow me."  
Levi nodded and followed. They passed through doors and walked down hallways but Levi couldn't shake a bad feeling coming upon him. Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and continued following the shorter nurse. She eventually stopped in front of a room. He could hear the doctors inside talking about his condition. The nurse knocked and they're voices quieted.  
"Come in," a deep voice said.  
The nurse pulled the door open and waited for Levi to enter. The doctors nodded at him and pointed to a seat for him to sit in. Levi settled down and waited for them to speak.  
"I'm Doctor Ootori." The one with the glasses said. "Eren here has been suffering a lot at home with his father. According to all the not fully healed fractures that is." The doctor pushed his glasses up and continued to read off the papers he had. "Eren is currently suffering from a couple broken ribs, lots of bruises, cuts on his legs, arms, and stomach, and a little internal bleeding. He should be able to go home within a week but he's going to need someone to take care of him. His mother is currently unable to do that and all his family lives in Germany. Would you be willing to care for him?" Dr. Ootori asked.  
"Sure." Levi said.   
The doctors nodded and left the room. The nurse came back in.  
"We'll update you if anything happens to Mrs. Jaeger."   
Levi nodded. The nurse closed the door and he scooted his chair closer to the hospital bed. He grabbed Eren's hand and brought it up to his face.  
"Come on brat. Wake up already. Your mother needs you. You need to be strong so she can be strong. Wake up for me. I need you here. There's just something about you. I don't know what it is but there's something there. Just wake up."   
Levi felt a little squeeze on his hand. Eren started coming around.  
"L-Levi? Where's my mom?" He asked.  
"I don't know. The nurse said she would update me when anything changed. Dr. Ootori said that you'll be staying with me when you're released from the hospital."  
Eren nodded. The nurse ran in with some other nurses.  
"Eren your mom is dying. We're taking you to see her."   
Levi stood up and the nurses rolled the bed down the hallway into a room filled with nurses and doctors trying to help her. Eren's bed was placed next to her bed and he reached over and hugged her. He sobbed from the pain coursing through his body and from the fact that his mother was dying.  
"E-Eren..... I.. L-love..... Y-you....." She whispered.   
Her body gave up on her. The heart monitor went flat. Eren sobbed harder into his mothers chest. Levi walked up to Eren and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Eren detached himself and clung to Levi. The doctors left the room to let the two have a moment. Eren eventually cried himself to sleep. Levi stroked his hair. The doctors re-entered the room and took Eren back to his room. They took Eren's mother and sent her to the morgue to get ready for the funeral  
"Eren... I'm sorry..." Levi whispered into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see what I did?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Around midnight a new nurse entered the room.  
"Hi! I'm Trish, I'll be Eren's nurse for tonight."   
Levi nodded to her.  
"Can I bring you something to eat or drink sir?" She asked politely.  
Levi thought for a second.  
"Maybe a cup of black tea. Unsweetened though." He said quietly.  
She smiled at him and went to get his tea. Levi hugged Eren closer to him and caressed his hair. The nurse walked back in and set Levi's tea next to him. She then took one of Eren's arms and took his blood pressure. After that she laid his hand back onto Levi and took the rest of his vitals.  
"Are you his caretaker?" The nurse asked.   
Levi nodded. The nurse smiled at him and left the room. Levi picked up his tea and took a sip. He reached over to put the cup back but Eren shifted and he dropped the cup. Piping hot tea spilled all over Levi and the floor. He bit back a yelp and carefully removed himself from the hospital bed. He walked out the door and down the hallway to the nurses station.  
"Could I get some rags? My tea went everywhere.." A nurse looked at his still steaming clothes and grabbed some rags.  
"Before you go clean that up, let me take a look and make sure you weren't burned to badly."  
Levi nodded and lifted up his shirt. The skin where the tea hit was bright red and shiny. It was also starting to blister. The nurse reached out her hand and touched it. Levi winced and jumped. The nurse clicked her tongue and grabbed some burn cream and gauze.   
"I'm going to wrap this. You need to change out of those clothes as soon as possible so you don't damage your skin any more. Do you need me to get you something?"  
Levi shook his head.  
"I was planning on going home and getting somethings after I cleaned." He said and turned to walk away.  
"How about I clean it for you?" The nurse said.  
"That's alright. I'm a bit of a clean freak so I can take care of it." Levi said and continued walking.   
The nurse didn't respond and went back to work. Levi quietly entered the room and started wiping the tea up. He opened the closet door and grabbed some disinfecting wipes and wiped the floor. He then put everything away and headed home. When he passed the nurses station, Trish handed him some gauze and cream.  
"The other nurse told me what happened. Take these with you and put them on when you change, okay?"  
Levi nodded and headed out the door. He walked to his car and got in. He turned on the radio and sat in his car for a little bit.

[insert your favorite sad song lyrics]

Levi's hands pounded on his steering wheel. He pulled out of the parking lot and rushed home. He unlocked the door and flicked on the light. The white walls made for a bright flash instead of a dull brightening. Levi closed his eyes for a couple seconds and then opened them a little bit and let them slowly adjust. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He pulled open the drawers to his dresser and grabbed out an outfit. He pulled off his shirt and pants and looked in the mirror.   
'Damn. I left the stuff in my car.'  
Levi ran back downstairs and out the door. He threw open the door to his car and grabbed the medical supplies. He ran back inside and up the stairs into the lit up bathroom. He sat on the counter top and started to wrap himself up. Once he was done he grabbed the clothes he had laid out and put them on. He then grabbed his laptop and phone charger and headed out the door and to the hospital once more. He pulled into a parking space close to the hospital doors and turned the engine off. He sat still for a little bit and chewed on his lip.  
'I hope he doesn't hate me.'  
Levi pulled the handle and paused. He finally pushed it open and stood up. He gave a little stretch and walked to the other side of the car to grab his items then locked the doors. Levi looked around the parking lot before he started towards the hospital doors.  
'There aren't really many cars around..' The ravenette thought as he walked through the doors.  
The short man walked past the receptionists desk and stood waiting by the elevator. Pretty soon it came down and he entered the metal container. Levi pulled out a handkerchief and hit the floor Eren was on. His eyes trailed up to the digital numbers above the elevator door and counted along. Once the elevator came to Levi's floor it made a little ding and the doors slid open. The current nurse at the station gave him a friendly smile and went back to work. Levi tried to sneak the rest of the way past the station but Trish ran over.  
"You're back! Can I check your burns now?" She asked quietly.  
Levi sighed.  
"I guess.." He mumbled and lifted up his shirt to expose the bandaged burns.   
Trish nodded her approval at the bandage job and sent him on his way. A couple doors down, Levi quietly opened the door and snuck in. Eren was sound asleep and on his side. Levi pulled a chair up to the bed and took Eren's little rolling table. He set his laptop on it and plugged his phone in.  
'Well, a little time on tumblr wouldn't hurt...' Levi thought as he pulled up his browser. He typed in the address for tumblr and spent plenty of time blogging.  
Hours later Eren came around. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw Levi asleep in a chair. The soft glow from the laptop illuminated Levi's face and Eren couldn't take his eyes away.  
'He's... He's so perfect...'  
There was a tap on the door and then a nurse came in. She looked at Levi and then at Eren.  
"Hi there. I'm nurse Trish and I'm going to be taking care of you for a couple more hours," she whispered.  
Eren smiled and nodded. Trish walked over and started taking his vitals.  
"You know, you have a pretty great guy right there. I suggest you don't let him go. You are both going to need each other," she said, giving Eren a little smile.  
Eren's face turned red.  
"H-How do you know?" He asked.  
Trish looked at him and smiled.  
"I just have a feeling."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

After Trish left the room Eren sighed and leaned back in bed. He turned is head so he could see Levi slumbering peacefully.  
'Should I listen to her?' The brunette asked himself.  
Levi's phone gave off a little ring and Levi jumped in his chair.  
"Fucking....ugh...people...damn.." Levi mumbled as he ran his hand along the table looking for his phone.  
Eventually his hand came in contact with the ringing and vibrating device.  
"What the hell do you want shitty glasses?!" Levi growled into the phone.  
"Of course I'm not in school! I'm at the hospital with Eren ... What? ... No! Why would you think that?! ... ... Why should I let you come here? ... Tch whatever. I'll text you the information. ... Mmhmm ... Bye ..."   
Levi set his phone down on the table after texting Hanji and leaned back. His hands reached up and he rubbed his face.  
"L-Levi?" Eren said quietly.  
Levi bolted straight up.   
"You're awake." Levi said.  
Eren nodded and motioned for Levi to come closer. Levi grabbed the bottom ledges of his chair and scooted over. Eren reached a hand out to Levi. At first, the ravenette didn't know what to do but then he reached his hand out and grabbed Eren's. Levi ran his thumb along Eren's knuckles and sat there looking at him. Eren looked up and made eye contact. Eren's eyes held so much depth. Levi's eyes were so guarded. The two teens leaned forwards, closer and closer, their lips were so close-  
"Eren!!! Are you okay- OoOoOo~" Hanji yelled when she opened the door.  
Both boys jumped back and tried to cover their blush. Hanji looked between the two with an excited expression.  
"Levi~ I always kind of had a feeling and Eren! I knew you were gay because you told me. And, well, I went through your phone.. Haha oh well!! That was so cute! Now actually kiss this time," Hanji said.   
The two boys stared at her.  
"U-um, well, I guess if Levi's up to it...." Eren said quietly.  
Levi turned towards him and stared at him. Eren opened his mouth to speak again but Levi cut him off with his lips. It took Eren a bit to figure out what happened. Once it registered, the two worked their lips slowly, unknowing to the fact that Hanji was taking pictures. Levi was the one to pull away and stare into Eren's deep eyes. Eren stared back and saw a little change in Levi's eyes, they were a little less guarded.   
"Alright shitty glasses, I think it's time you left," Levi said.  
Hanji gave Levi the pouty look.  
"You know that doesn't work on me," he said as he stared her down.  
"If you're no going to school then I'm not going to school. I'll even invite the rest of the group here." Hanji said and sat down with her arms crossed.  
"Tch," was all that came out of Levi's mouth. Hanji squealed and pulled out her phone to send a text to the rest of the group.  
"You better hope this is okay," Levi said to her.  
Hanji looked up and gave him a devilish grin.  
"The nurse out there is someone who works with me. She's absolutely fine with it." Hanji said in a smug voice.  
Eren looked at her in surprise.  
"What kind of work do you do?" He asked.  
"Don't even ask," Levi told Eren before Hanji could answer.  
The three sat around and chatted until the rest of their group showed up.  
"Eren! Are you okay?!" Petra asked as she ran in.   
Everyone else followed her in with looks of concern.   
"Y-yeah I guess..." Eren answered and looked down.   
Levi got up and sat on the bed next to Eren. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around the brunette. Eren was stiff at first but then he relaxed and leaned into Levi. Everyone in the room pulled out their wallets and with a groan, handed out money.  
"What are you guys doing?" Eren asked.  
"We, uh, bet on your guys' relationship..." Petra answered with a non-readable expression on her face.  
Eren blushed and Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji and Erwin grinned at each other as they racked in the cash from everyone else.  
"Hey, Eren. Do you want to use my extra laptop? It has Netflix on it for when you're bored and no one is here," Erwin said.  
"Sure! If you don't mind," he said smiling.   
Nurse Trish walked in.  
"Holy wow... You really have quite the party going, Hanji," she said in an amused tone of voice.  
"Well I have to! Eren can't be alone all of the time!" Hanji said excitedly.  
Trish walked over and made eye contact with Eren and he saw a certain sparkle in her eye. He blushed. She took his vitals and as she left the room she called over her shoulder, "I told you so~"  
Everyone looked at Eren in confusion. He just shook his head and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After about four more days in the hospital, Eren was finally released. Levi was unable to stay with him the entire time he was in there due to school. Eren stood outside the hospital and texted Levi.

{I'm ready when you are}

Seconds later Eren's phone buzzed.

{{On my way. See you soon :*}}

Eren smiled down at his phone and sent a quick kissy face back. The brunette wandered around the parking lot for a few minutes but then was roughly shoved aside.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He said.   
A raven haired woman turned around to apologize. She took one look at Eren and paused.  
"Eren? What are you doing here? Why haven't you been in school?" Her melodic voice asked.  
Eren looked at the ground.  
"Well, you see, something happened and I was admitted into the hospital. My moms dead and my father is no where to be seen. That being said, I'm waiting for Levi to pick me up. He's going to be taking care of me for a while." Eren said, his eyes still on the ground.  
Mikasa reached her arms out and pulled him into a hug.  
"If he hurts you, let me know and I'll take care of him, okay?" She said.  
Eren pulled away and gave her a weird look.  
"Why would he hurt me?" He asked.  
Mikasa set her mouth in a straight line and walked away.  
"Wait! Mikasa! Thank you!" He called after her.   
She lifted her arm in acknowledgement. Eren sighed and looked around for any sign of Levi's car. He saw it stop at a stop sign and then pull up next to him. Levi got out and grabbed Eren's bags.  
"Levi! You finally made it!" Eren said excitedly.   
He wrapped his arms around Levi and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Save it for later," Levi said as he got in the drivers seat.  
Eren gave him a little pout before getting in on the passenger side. Levi had turned on the radio and dance music filled the car.

You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that

Eren sang along with the words and Levi just tapped his steering wheel. A short while later Levi pulled in front of a nice looking house.   
"This is it," Levi said as he took the keys out of the ignition.   
Eren hopped out of the car.  
"Yay! We're here! I get to live with you now," he said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.  
Levi gave him a little smile.  
"Yes you do."   
He lead Eren to the front door and opened it. Eren ran through and looked around in awe.  
"Wow! It's so clean!" He exclaimed.  
"You act as if you've never seen a home in you're entire life," Levi said as he sat Eren's bags on the floor. "First things first, don't make messes. I hate messes. Take your shoes off at the door and pick up after yourself. Okay?"  
Eren gave an enthusiastic nod.  
"Good."   
All of a sudden, Eren found himself pinned against the wall with his arms pinned down. Levi reached up and pressed his lips against Eren's soft ones. They moved in sync until Levi licked his bottom lip. Eren obeyed and opened his mouth to let Levi in. They battled it out until Levi won the dominant position. He explored Eren's mouth until there was no more to explore. Afterwards he moved down to Eren's neck and nibbled and left marks here and there. Eren could feel his and Levi's hard on rubbing against each other. All of a sudden Levi pulled away.  
"Go shower. You smell like hospital."   
"Wha- but Levi! Come o-" Eren was cut of.  
"Go shower. We'll continue this later."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much thay do the nasty and fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH JUST GAY SEX  
> DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ

Ch 9

Eren walked out of Levi's bathroom with a towel draped over his head. He walked into the kitchen to find Levi rushing around the kitchen cooking. He took a seat at the island and watched him.   
"What are you making?" He asked Levi.  
Levi paused and looked up at him.  
"Dinner."  
Eren nodded and smiled.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Levi shook his head and pulled something out of the oven. The room filled with a warm delicious smell and Eren looked at the steaming lasagna that sat on the stovetop. Levi turned around and grabbed a tin of cupcake batter and put it into the oven. He set the timer and grabbed a knife. He cut the lasagna and placed a piece on two different plates. He handed Eren a fork and a plate and sat down across from him.  
"Thanks Levi!" Eren said.  
"Your welcome. Eat up then we can have dessert." Levi winked.  
Eren blushed and looked down at his food. He took his fork and put a bite in his mouth.  
"Lefi! Vis iz tho goood!" He said around the food in his mouth.  
Levi stifled a laugh and said thanks. They both finished their meal and waited for the timer to ding. They chatted away and enjoyed each other's company. Soon after, the bell dinged and Levi hopped up and pulled them out. He placed them upside down on a cooling rack and got out the decorating utensils. He passed some over to Eren and grabbed his own. The cakes were then placed them in the middle of the island.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get decorating." Levi told him.  
Eren smiled and picked up the different colored frostings. He took the white and the blue and started frosting. He then picked up the writing icing and drawing little designs on the top. He did the same for most of them. Levi looked over at the cupcakes Eren had decorated and smiled. The raven haired man stood up and walked behind Eren. He scooped a little frosting up with his finger and dabbed it onto the brunettes nose. Eren pulled his head back and went cross eyed as he tried to look at the frosting on his nose.   
"Levi!" Eren exclaimed and laughed.  
Levi gave him a little smile and licked his nose. Eren blushed and looked into Levi's eyes. Eren then leaned over and kissed him. Neither of the men pulled away but Levi did run his fingers through Eren's hair, bringing him into a deeper kiss. Levi ran his tongue along Eren's bottom lip and Eren opened up for him. Levi pushed his tongue into the taller mans mouth and fought for dominance. Levi won and explored Eren's mouth. He pulled away for a moment.  
"Let's take this upstairs," Levi told Eren in a breathy and lustful voice.  
Eren nodded and picked Levi up, wrapping Levi's legs around his waist. Eren made his way upstairs and kicked open the bedroom door. He set Levi down underneath him and moved his mouth down to his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Levi moaned and flipped their positions. He removed Eren's shirt and attached himself at the exposed collar bone. He trailed kisses downwards until he reached Eren's tight pants. He undid his pants and pulled them down, exposing Eren's erection. He wrapped his hand around the base and licked the tip. Eren let out a moan and restrained himself from bucking up into Levi's mouth. Levi smirked and bobbed his head up and down along Eren's shaft. He scored a lot of moans from the other male. Soon he felt Eren's hands find the back of his head and prepared for the load that was going to get shot into his mouth. He felt Eren start to get a little harder and then pulse as he came. Levi pulled his head back and swallowed, smiling up at Eren. Eren smiled back.  
"Now then, let's get down to business." Levi said seductively.  
He took off his clothing and crawled back up to Eren. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled them down to kiss him. They kept their lips locked in a heated moment and let their hands roam across each other's bodies. Levi reached into his nightstand and blindly grabbed a bottle of lube. He pulled his mouth away from Eren's and squeezed some onto three fingers and rubbed it around. Levi reached a hand down and inserted a single finger. Eren let out a moan and squirmed around a little bit before getting used to one. He nodded at Levi and Levi pushed another one in. Eren bucked his hips and started a little panting. Levi smiled and started scissoring his fingers before adding the third finger. He let Eren adjust before he pulled them out. Eren pouted at Levi when he felt himself become empty. Levi grabbed the bottle of lube and applied some to his erection. He positioned himself at Eren's entrance and waited for the nod of approval. Eren gave the green light and bit his lip as Levi pushed himself in. He rocked back and forth a little bit before he found Eren's sweet spot. Eren let out a load moan and said Levi's name.  
"Again."  
Eren looked at Levi with a confusion written on his face.  
"My name. Say it again. I want the neighbor hood to hear you yelling my name."  
Eren blushed and started to get a little shy but that quickly changed when Levi thrusted in again.  
"L-leVI!" Eren yelled.   
Levi pumped in over and over hitting that spot again and again. Each time Eren got louder and louder until they both thought someone would be stopping by to complain.   
"I'm...ngh...gonna cu-uh..cum..." Eren said.  
Levi moved himself faster and soon he felt himself tighten then release. The two came at the same time and then collapsed against each other panting and covered in the results of their love. Levi pushed himself up and and gazed lovingly at Eren. They shared one last kiss before cuddling up and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10  
Light spilled through the curtains and landed on the sleeping forms of the two men. The shorter one started to stir and blinked his eyes. He smiled at the brunette next to him and snuggled in again.  
>


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Eren squinted his eyes against the bright light that assualted his eyes. He groaned and tried to roll over but pain shot through his body.  
"Eren! Eren, wake up! Eren!"  
eren rolled his head to the side and stared at the blurry forms above him. He could hear his name being called but it was far away. He felt his eyes start to close again but then he felt a warmth touch his hand and spread throughout his body. He focused on that warmth and opened his eyes wider and wider until the focused on the gray ones above him. His breaths became quick and tears fell from his eyes. His body was having a delayed reaction from the fear and pain his father caused.  
"Eren, calm down. You're safe now. I'm here. I'm here, okay? I'll take care of you."  
Eren focused on the soothing voice of his lover and squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and started coughing from the dryness of his throat. Levi held a cup of water up to his lips and waited for the signal to start tipping it. Eren nodded and started gulping down the water.  
"Slow down, I don't want you to get sick from drinking to fast too."  
Eren slowed down his gulps to little sips and pulled away from the cup. Levi set it down and sat next to Eren on the bed.  
"You know, I'm going to end up getting a tutor for you right? You've missed a lot of school and you need to catch up."  
Eren groaned and nodded.  
"I figured as much. I would like to get back though. I missed a few classes on my first day because either I didn't know where I was going or Hanji kidnapped me."  
Levi gave him a small smile.   
"I know. I saved myself and left you behind to teach you a lesson. Did you learn it?"  
"Yes I did but I still want to wear my anime shirts. I love them. Especially the hot characters."  
Eren zoned out with a creepy smile on his face.  
"Hey! I'm hotter than any anime character AND I'm real and your boyfriend." Levi pouted.  
Eren gave a small laugh.  
"I know, I know. I just have to make you work for your attention." He teased.  
"Oh really? Then maybe I should make you work for your keep at my place." Levi told him.  
The smile fell from Eren's face.  
"Haha... That's quite alright... It's unnecessary because I love you and you're perfect and super hot and the best and funny and great at everything and the cleanest of the clean and I just love you, okay?"  
Levi let out a little laugh.  
"You really know how to kiss up when you want to huh? Well, I might keep you around in case I ever need a boost of ego. I love you too, brat."  
Eren gave him a big smile.  
"I'd hug you but it hurts too much," he told Levi.  
"I'll just give you a kiss then."  
Levi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's forehead, nose, and finally his lips. They heard the curtain being pushed aside and pulled away.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Stein. I'm going to be checking up on you quite a lot because we don't quite know the extent of your injuries quite yet. There is a possibility that I will be operating on you." Dr. Stein told them.  
Eren nodded and Levi sat there and waited for what came next.  
"Also, your father managed to escape again but the police have called out to the neighboring states and are conducting another search. Not that it'll do any good. He probably has people on his side that aren't going to rat him out. They did search the house and have placed a patrol both outside and inside. I wounldn't be surprised if the cheif wanted to have a little chat with you. He's already talked to your man."  
Eren's face turned red when the doctor referred to Levi as "his man."  
"Technically, he's mine. I top him." Levi said with a smirk.  
"Levi!" Eren exclaimed.  
"Hmm... Interesting. I would have thought that the taller one would top.." Stein said as he rubbed his chin.  
Eren watched as Levi clenched his fists. Eren reached his hands over and grabbed a hold of Levi's and gave him a stern look. Levi sighed and relaxed.  
"Anyways, use your call button if you need anything. I'll be coming by every now and then so please keep it at the most, PG-13." the doctor said as he made his exit.  
Eren shook his head.  
"He seemed pretty cool at first but now... I don't know..."  
Levi rolled his eyes.   
"It seemed like he knew more about the police officers jobs than he knew about his own."  
"It sort of did but I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing. I mean, he looked and sounded like he was really educated."  
"Just because you look smart doesn't mean you are smart." Levi told Eren.  
"Hey! That was rude," Eren pouted.

There was a small knock on the door and then footsteps were heard as the person entered the room.  
"Eren?" the female voice said.  
"Mikasa?" Eren asked back.  
"Eren! I thought I saw them bring you in here but I wasn't entirely positive so I was just guessing. Are you alright? What happened?" She asked him.  
"Oh, well, um, you see, I went to get some things at my house and um..." Eren trailed off and he looked at Levi.  
Levi nodded.  
"Eren's father is abusive and beat him and him mom a lot. The time before this Eren's mom was killed and today we went to his house to get some items. I got a phone call that I had to take so I went outside. I heard something heavy fall and cries so I ran in and Eren was lying on the ground. I never saw where his father went." Levi explained.  
Mikasa's face paled and then turned red with rage. Her fists clenched and she ground her teeth.  
"That asshole!" She yelled.  
Eren and Levi looked at her with wide eyes. Levi had been going to school with her for years and had never seen her lose her temper like that. Mikasa stared at the ground for a little bit and took some deep breaths.  
"I'll tell my father to look harder." She told them.  
"W-What do you mean?" Eren asked.  
"He's the cheif. I'll tell him to look harder so that way we can catch him and then you'll be free from his hurt."  
Eren smiled softly at her.  
"Thank you Mikasa."


	12. Chapter 12

Levi stood up and stretched. He had been sitting in a hospital chair for the last few hours. He crossed the room and held his hands over the heater as he looked through the little slits in the blinds. The day was dark and gloomy. Rain pelted the cars in the parking lot below the window. Levi let out a sigh and looked over at the sleeping and beat up body of his lover. Beside him was little wrapped get well soon cards and gifts that people had left for him. They never bothered to wake him though and Levi wished they did. He wanted to see Eren's beautiful eyes and his contagious smile. Really though, if Eren smiled it was nearly impossible to not smile with him. Levi turned his gaze back to the rain. People rushed from cars to the building and back again. Couples with umbrellas could be seen walking around on the sidewalks. The occasional ambulance. Levi sighed again. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He looked up and down the hallways but he couldn't see anyone. He stepped out of the room and walked to the elevators. He looked up at the map of the building and searched for the cafeteria. It was located on the floor below him. He reached into his back pocket and opened up his wallet. He had a nice wad of cash so he hit the down button and got in. The shorter man stood on the side and hoped that the trip wouldn't last that long because he didn't want to worry Eren. The doors opened up into the cafeteria and Levi stepped out. There was a salad bar, hot food, baked goods, fruit, and drinks. He picked up a tray and placed a plate of salad on it. Then he moved on and put some ravioli and brownies on his tray. He made himself a cup of tea and then proceeded to check out. The lady gave him the price and he pulled out the money. He didn't notice the piece of paper that fluttered out of his pocket until the cafeteria worker pointed it out to him. He handed her the money and reached down to grab it.

Leave him alone or next time he dies

Levi stared at the small slip of paper that held so much meaning in his hand and slowly started walking towards the elevator. Thoughts ran through his mind.  
'How did it get there? When did it get there? Who put it in there? Does this mean Eren? Who's going to die? Do I listen to this? Why would someone put this in my pocket? Did they do it while I was sleeping? I better go check on him and make sure he's okay.'  
He stood and waited for the elevator to stop on his floor and when the doors opened he got in. There was a man in there who looked friendly enough but Levi stood a comfortable distance away. The doors closed and he hit the floor number.  
"Who are you here for?" the man asked.  
Levi was surprised at the gruffness of his voice.  
"Umm.. My boyfriend. You?"  
The man stood silently for a little bit before lurching over at Levi and hitting him. The raven haired man fell to the floor and before he could return anything the man was kicking and hitting him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The man threw Levi out and hit the close button.  
"Stay away from him." was heard before it shut.  
A passing by nurse saw what had happened and called for help. Several nurses ran over and started patching Levi up.  
"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" one of them asked.  
"I was getting food. When I took my wallet out this paper fell out. I don't know what to think of it. I paid for my food and got on the elevator. That man asked me who I was here to see and I told him I was here for my boyfriend. He didn't say anything and then beat me up. Right before the doors closed he told me to stay away."  
The nurses looked at each other. Two got up. One headed for the phone to call the police and the other headed to Eren's room to see if he was still alive. Shortly after the nurse had called, the doors by the stairs burst open and two police men entered the hallway.   
"Mr. Ackerman right?" the taller one asked.  
Levi nodded and tried to stand up. A nurse kept her hands on his shoulders and held him down.  
"We're going to ask you a couple questions here and then take you down to the station to get a sketch artist. Does that sound okay?"  
Levi shrugged.  
"I guess so. I would like to stay near here though just in case he shows up again."  
"Don't worry, we'll have people stationed. The only ones allowed in will be doctors or nurses. Well, you of course too. Is there anyone else you want to allow?" they asked him.  
He sat there for a moment.  
"Yeah, Mikasa Ackerman. If she does stop in please fill her in with what happened and tell her to tell Eren that I'm okay."  
The shorter police officer nodded and tore out a piece of paper out of his little pocket notebook and handed it to the backup officers. They read over the paper and nodded. They walked off and took their positions at Eren's door. Even Levi had to admit that they looked menacing. The cops helped him up and they headed over to the stairs and headed out. Levi had a little trouble getting down all the flights of stairs but with a little help he made it out and into the patrol car. They opened his door and he got in. Sitting in the back of the police car brought up some memories from his own past and he shuddered thinking about it.  
"Levi, we remember what a trouble maker you were in the past but I want you to know that we will defend you because what happened here earlier was real and if it's who we think it is then he's very dangerous." the driver told him.  
Levi nodded in the backseat.  
"Thanks," he told them quietly.  
Levi's dark eyes looked outside into the rainy day and watched as people passed by. There was a glimpse of red and blond hair and his breath caught in his chest. His eyes sought out the faces of the figures but their heads were down as they snuck in and out of the crowds. He smiled to himself.  
'Maybe it is them! I hope they're doing okay. I really miss them. Maybe I should pay them a visit for old times sake.'  
The police car slowed down and turned. The people with the red and blond hair disappeared. The car sped up as it straightened out and soon Levi found himself getting out the door at the police station. The two officers stood on either side of him and escorted him to the doors. The taller one opened it up and let the two shorter men in before he followed them. All eyes were on the trio as they went to the chiefs office.  
"Levi? Long time no see! What are you in here for this time?" an officer said to him.  
Levi turned around and shock spread throughout the mans face.  
"Hey Clearance. I'm here to file a report of my own." he told him.  
Clearance laughed.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when our delinquent would show up to file his own case. What happened?"  
Levi turned back around when the office door opened.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
The door separated the two and Levi was told to sit down.  
"So Levi, I heard a little about what had happened but I'm a little lost. Would you mind telling me what had happened?"  
"You're not lost. You know exactly what's going on. You just want to know if I'm lying or not." Levi snapped.  
The chief sat back.  
"Still as sharp as ever. Well, since you saw through that, I guess we'll just have to keep trucking on. I have someone here with me to sketch out what the man looked like. Please explain in detail for us."  
Levi sighed.  
"Well, he had long brown hair, a little bit of a mustache and a little bit of a beard coming in. He had round friendly looking glasses and greenish eyes."  
"Okay, can you tell me what shape his face was?" the artist asked.  
"It was sorta long. He had a nice jaw line."  
After a couple minutes and various little questions, the artist was done. He held up the picture.   
"So, he looked like this?"  
Levi looked it over.  
"Yes, that's definitely him."  
The officers looked it over and a silent conversation passed between them.  
"Levi, we need you to go back with these men to the hospital. The man you just described is Eren Jaeger's father."


	13. Chapter 13

Levi and the police officers arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. They traveled up the elevator this time and made it to the third floor quickly. They ran down the hallway and when they reached Eren's room they saw the door was cracked and the guards were sleeping. The shorter officer barked an order and they opened their eyes groggily and looked around confused. Levi pushed past them and stumbled into the room. The bed was empty and there was blood everywhere.  
Say goodbye   
Levi stared at the words written there and felt extremely helpless. The tall police officer ran in and made a call to his boss. Levi could hear the sirens in the distance and then felt himself getting picked up and carried out of the room. The chief was standing in the hallway.  
"Levi!" he yelled.  
Levi gave him a blank look. The chief stared and then made his way over.  
"Son, do you have any information that could help us out with this?" he asked.  
Levi shook his head. The chief gave him a short nod and talked to the officers surrounding him. He gestured Levi's way and they nodded. A man approached Levi.  
"I received orders to take you safely to your house. There will be guards placed on duty and you won't be able to leave your house. There will be someone to run your errands and get you food and all the essentials. If there's something else you need then tell the guards who are keeping track of you. Any questions?"  
Levi shook his head again and followed the man out.  
"My name is Florian. Odds are, I'll be doing most of your shopping. I'll be keeping track of you. My number is written on the white board in your house already so please put me in your contacts and try to not ignore my calls and texts. If I need to get ahold of you then it's probably very important. Any questions so far?"   
Levi sat in silence for the rest of the ride trying to process what had just happened. Florian reached over and turned on the radio and turned up the volume. Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played through the speakers. Levi nodded his head along to the song but listened closely to the lyrics.   
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground  
Levi tried to block it out. It reminded him of his boyfriend whose mother is dead and who is currently in bad hands. Emotions filled him up and it took all his willpower to not break down in front of Florian. By the end of the song, the car was stopped in front of Levi's house. He opened the door, thanked Florian, and ran for the door. He pushed it open and shut it behind him. He could still hear the car running outside. Someone tried to open the door but Levi was still pressed against it so when he scooted away, the brown haired Florian stumbled in the door.  
"Levi! You took off and I needed to make sure you were okay..." he trailed off at the sight of the younger mans tears.   
Florian knelt down next to Levi and patted his back.  
"Shhh... It's going to be okay. We'll find him. Don't say goodbye yet.."  
Levi listened to the words that Florian spoke and tried to calm himself down. The tears wouldn't stop though. They kept falling and falling and nothing that Levi or Florian said could stop them. He gasped for air and could feel the panic run through him. His body was shaking and it felt like his body was going to shut down on himself. As soon as it started it was over. He leaned against the wall and took calming deep breaths. Florian stood up and put Levi's tea kettle on the stove. He pulled out a single mug and a tea bag.  
"I'm going to make you some tea then head on my way. Okay?" he asked.  
"Thank you," Levi told him between breaths.  
The raven haired man stared at the ground and sent mental messages to Eren to make himself feel better. He knew that his loved one wouldn't receive them but it still made him feel better. He heard the tea kettle start to go off and the water getting poured into the cup. Florian made his way to Levi's small form and placed it in front of him. Levi looked up at him.  
"Thanks again, Florian," he said.  
Florian nodded his head and stepped back.  
"I'll check in later tomorrow," he told Levi.  
Levi watched him leave and waited for the car to leave before he got up and ran upstairs to change. He pulled open his drawers and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt. He paired it with black jeans and black shoes. He ran back downstairs and looked outside at the patrol car positioned outside the house. He swore under his breath and headed to the backyard. There was no one standing outside so he slid open the door and was about to step out when he realized that he still had his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it on the couch. Then he closed the door behind himself and looked around. There was still no one out so he made a mad dash across his yard and dove into the bushes. He looked into the neighbors yard and saw that all the lights were off and the blinds were closed. He carefully snuck through the yard and looked up and down the street to make sure no police cars were hanging around. Seeing none, he removed himself from the shelter of the yards and walked along the sidewalks. Downtown was about twenty minutes away but it passed by quickly for Levi. He found himself in front of the Starbucks and thought for a moment. He turned himself all the way around and saw the dark alley him and his childhood friends used to hang out in. He looked both ways and then jogged across the street. He crept past trash cans and dumpsters with caution so that way he could defend himself from anyone who might have taken it over. The short man thought that he could fell himself being watched. He didn't want to call out names and sound like an idiot. Instead, he puckered up his lips and whistled out a tune that the three friends would use all the time if there was trouble. He waited a little bit and then repeated it. A little ways away he could hear the tune being returned. They returned it back and forth until he felt confident enough to shout out.  
"Isabel! Farlan!" he yelled.  
"Levi?!" two voices called back.  
Levi was off running in an instant. He ran in the direction of the voices and when he thought he imagined it, he tripped over a wire that he overlooked. Isabel and Farlan stood up laughing.  
"Someone's getting a little rusty," Farlan stated.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny guys. Listen, I need your help. I know you guys hear a lot so I want to get some information off of you." Levi said.  
Farlan and Isabel looked at each other.  
"Why should we help you? You abandoned us." Isabel said in an angry voice.  
Levi bit his lip.  
"Thats not what happened. The police kept me. I'm not even supposed to be here. I had to sneak out of my house to come and find you guys here and I didn't even know if I would. Please. Someone kidnapped my boyfrie- my new friend..."  
Shick ran across Isabel and Farlans faces. Then Isabel grinned and held her hand out to Farlan. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and fished around for his wallet. He pulled it out and handed her a wad of cash. Levi watched the exchange with curiosity.  
"A really really long time ago we made a bet that you were gay and I won," Isabel explained.  
"I'm sorry Levi! I just, I didn't know or really pick up on the gay vibe from you. I guess Isabel's gaydar really goes off around you though..." Farlan said.  
Levi rolled his eyes at them.  
"Really though, will you help?" He asked.  
Farlan looked at Isabel.  
"Yes we will."


	14. Chapter 14

After Isabel and Farlan agreed to help, Levi reached his arms out and hugged them tightly. They hugged him back.  
"Alright then, we had to change our hideout so follow us," Farlan told him.  
Levi nodded and walked behind the two. They caught each other up about what had happened in the last couple years. They shared laughs and tears and excitement. Farlan took them down many different alley ways and then stopped in front of a wall. He knocked out a little rhythm and after a couple seconds the wall opened and a little man came out. He waved them in and quickly shut the door.  
"Who is this?!" He demanded.  
"Oh papa, you should remember him. Look closer," Isabel said.  
The old man stepped closer to Levi and inspected his face.  
"Levi? My son, is that you?"   
Papa stepped back for a moment and looked Levi up and down.  
"Well, you certainly haven't gotten any taller," he said and gave Levi a hug.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's skip the height jokes grandpa." Levi said and hugged him back.  
"Okay, okay. Well then, what are you doing back? I thought the police were keeping a watch on you?"   
"Funny story, my boyfriend was kidnapped and I need your guy's help. He's from Germany and his father is an abusive asshole. He also has an enemy at school and he was able to kick his ass but he couldn't kick his fathers. Have you guys heard anything?"  
Papa sat there for a second before he held his hand out to a couple of the kids hanging around. They gaped at him for a second before handing him money.  
"You guys too?!" Levi exclaimed.  
The old man counted out the money and put it in his pocket.  
"Of course us too! And yes, we can help you. Some of us have heard a few people talking about a German gem they needed. Said if they could get them his father would pay them a lot. We haven't been able to identify them yet but we'll get on that for you. Hannes! Bring me one of the disposable phones."  
Hannes sauntered over and handed Papa a small and crappy plastic phone.  
"There's one number in this and it's ours. We will get ahold of you with this. Don't let any of the detectives know about this okay? When we get a lead we will send you a message on where to meet us and then we'll go in. Try to not say anything about this to anyone because odds are, they bugged your house and are monitoring your phone and computer. We love you and we are going to help you. Okay?"  
Levi smiled.  
"Okay."   
He nodded to Farlan and he stepped forwards.  
"I'm putting you in charge of this. Take Isabel, Frans, and Dita. Be careful. Now Levi, you should probably start heading home. You have people watching your house, right?"  
"Yeah. I left my phone there so they couldn't track me. It'll take me a little bit to get back because I don't know where I am but it shouldn't be that hard."  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Hannah can help you out with getting back to the main road."   
Papa smiled again and hugged Levi. Levi hugged him back and then stepped away. Papa slid away a little peep hole that was painted like a brick and looked around before he pulled the door inwards and then pulled the doors away from themselves. He ushered the two out and then closed the doors.  
"Please be careful my children," Papa said before the door closed all the way.  
Levi nodded and turned to follow Hannah. She walked slowly and was on high alert for anyone that could be lurking around. She lead him down several paths and then they found themselves at the main road. She turned to him.  
"It was nice seeing you again and considering the fact that you're going to be working with us, I'll be seeing more of you."   
She gave him a quick hug and then turned back to the shadows. She disappeared in a matter of seconds and Levi was left on the side of the quiet and dark road. He sighed and started jogging home.  
'I should call Florian and see if I can go to school,' he thought as he jogged.   
He neared his street and saw nothing out of the ordinary so he took the same route he took to get out. He ran through the neighbors yard and dove into the bushes. He looked into the backyard and saw nothing weird so he crept out and threw open his sliding glass door and walked in. Everything was right where he left it. He closed the door and picked up his phone. The only messages he had were from his friends in school. They didn't know why he didn't show up today. He read the messages but before he could respond the screen lit up.  
Incoming call from Hanji Zoë  
Levi sighed and answered the call.  
"LEVI!! We were so worried!! What happened?! Why didn't you show up today?! Nevermind don't answer that. We are on our way over."  
Levi didn't have a chance to protest before she ended the call. He sighed and set it down. He walked to his room and put some normal clothes on and walked out his front door. One of the police officers hopped out.  
"You can't go anywhere!" he yelled to Levi.  
"I know. I came out to tell you that a couple of my school friends are coming over. Please don't pull them over or interrogate them or something."  
The police officer nodded and got back into his car. Levi waited outside until Hanji's car pulled up and they got out. Erwin, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Hanji. Hanji saw the police car and made a face of awe and surprise. TheN she ran up to the car and waved to the officer. He smiled and waved back. Hanji jumped up and down in excitement and the ran up to Levi. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Ow, no, don't," He told her.  
She jumped back.  
"What happened?" Erwin asked.  
"Come inside and then we'll talk." Levi told them.  
He opened the door and everyone followed him inside. He brought them right through the living room and out the back sliding door.  
"Um Levi, why didn't we just go around?" Petra asked.  
"I don't want them listening in. Anyways, I was with Eren today and went to get some food. On the way back to his room I got my ass kicked my his dad and when I made it back to his room, he was gone and there was a message written in blood on the wall. So pretty much, Eren was kidnapped. Florian, an investigator, brought me home and saw me freak out but when he left I snuck out and went and saw Isabel and Farlan."  
"WHAT?! Levi! We were told to never go back there again!! Why would you do that?!" Hanji yelled.  
"Shut up! I don't want them to come back here and eaves drop! I went and saw them because they can help! I know they can! Papa is keeping in touch with me and I know that they will be able to help me find Eren. I hope he isn't dead yet. Can't you guys see why I did this? I want him to be okay. He makes me so happy. I don't know what I would do if Eren were to die. Can't you understand?"  
Everyone looked at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I mean, I guess I can. I just want you to stay safe too but I don't know if that's possible if you're associating with people like that."  
Everyone nodded.  
"I'll be fine. Everything will be okay as long as he is okay."


End file.
